


A new bloodline

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- A Credence x pure blood reader where Reader tells Credence she’s pregnant? Credence and reader live in England with Newt please





	A new bloodline

You had some very important news to tell your boyfriend Credence, you had went out to get some groceries to fill the cupboards and refrigerator up, as there are three of you living in the house. Credence had moved in with you and your best-friend who is more like a brother to you when Newt had gotten back from New York, Newt had told you everything that had happened and you had made it your mission to try and make Credence feel as welcome as you possibly could.

Which seemed to have worked very well, considering you’re dating. You walked in through the front door, bags of groceries in your arms and a bag in your hands, letting out a sigh as you stepped into the house, even though the windows were open it still felt incredibly hot, you hated spring and summer and much preferred autumn and winter as it was a lot cooler for you.

“Credence, I am home!” you called out from the hallway as you closed the door behind yourself, you didn’t really need to say anything else when Credence had stepped out of the living room, he must have been reading you decided, as he soften does. Credence quickly walked over you, taking a couple of the bags from you and pressing a gentle kiss to your cheek.

“Welcome home” he said his usual greeting as happily as ever, “here, let me help you with those” he had came out of his shell a lot more since moving in, you smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek in return “thank you, for helping” you said in response as you carefully moved past him and made your way towards the kitchen, Credence following you close behind with the bags he had taken from you.

“How was your day?” You asked him with a soft hum as you stepped through the open door of the kitchen, placing the bags from your arms onto the counter, “uneventful” he admitted as he stepped in behind you, placing the bags in his hands down next to the ones that you had set down, you hummed once again, looking over to him, your lips curling up at the corners. How were you so lucky to have the person that you had fallen in love with, love you back? How lucky were you to have someone so sweet and lovely to call your own?

As you looked at him your mind slowly wandered to the news that you were about to tell him, you knew that he might feel as if it is a little early in the relationship for something like this, but you were confident that he would be extremely happy about it. “Did Newt stop by?”, “no, he hasn’t” Credence reached into the bag, pulling a couple of things out of the bag to pack them away into a cupboard close by.

You looked thoughtful, turning around and leaned against the counter, the palms of your hand pressed against the edges of the counter, the edge digging into the palm of your hands, “hey, Credence. I know this may sound a tad….strange, but can I ask you a question?” You asked him out of nowhere, the comfortable silence had been interrupted by the sound of your voice, the voice that Credence loved so much, it made him feel at ease.

However when you had asked him if you could ask a question it had gotten him worried, he turned around quickly, the jars that he had just taken out of the bag in his hand. You saw the concern and worry on his face as he turned to you, “it’s nothing bad” you said quickly, so he didn’t start to panic, he stayed quiet for a moment as he looked you over, nodding his head slowly “alright” he said, his voice quiet like it had been the first time you had tried to talk to him, he had reverted back to his shy, nervous self.

“Do you want to have children?” You asked him, deciding to get straight to the point otherwise it would just make Credence worry more if you had just beat about the bush about the subject, he blinked and stared at you for a moment, his look of concern and worry slowly turning to one of confusion, “I do want children…” He paused placing the jars on the counter beside the bags and then dropping his hands to the top of the kitchen counter, “why?” He asked, wanting to know why you were suddenly interested in talking about having children.

You let out a heavy sigh, your shoulders dropping a little bit as you felt a little bit relaxed, casting your eyes to the tiled kitchen floor briefly before looking up at him again, “well, the reason I asked about it is because” you paused, pressing your lips together you didn’t really need to think about you should word what you wanted to say to him, but there was really only one way to say it. “Because?” He prompted, tilting his head to the side carefully, looking at you with a mix of confusion and interest.

“I am pregnant” you pushed yourself away from the counter and turned towards him, to find him staring at you, his eyes wide as he looked at you. You knew that it was a lot to take in for him and you stood there quietly watching him carefully. “Credence?” You asked after a while, letting him take the news in but you were starting to get a little bit worried, “you’re…” He said slowly, moving his eyes from the jars he had been staring at for the last couple of minutes.

“Pregnant” you added on the end for him, with a nod of your head, “yes. I found out yesterday and wanted to process the news first” you mumbled out in a quiet voice as you moved your hands in front of yourself and started to play with your nails, awaiting for him to speak once more.

After a while a smile broke out across his face and he quickly moved over to you, closing the gap between the two of you as he pulled you into a hug, laughing happily as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “This is great news!” he said, excitement clear as day in his voice, you hugged him tightly, giggling softly as you closed your eyes, “I can’t wait to meet them” he told you, you hummed in response, you loved how excited and happy he is about the whole situation.

“I can’t either!” you replied just as excited as he is, a new adventure, a new bloodline and a new family. You couldn’t be happier.


End file.
